Tables with umbrellas are commonly used for outdoor entertaining and dining. Objects are placed on the tables that require a power source. However, external power sources present a problem because having cords run from the table to the external power source take up unnecessary space and the cords create a safety hazard. Also, if the tables are placed too far from the external power source, the object's cord will not reach the external power source. The external power source may also be impossible to use because of its remote location making it not readily accessible. During nighttime hours, it is difficult to see the external power source.
Owners of tables with umbrellas shy away from allowing users to use their external power source due to the problems discussed and added liability. Also, owners are not willing to take on the added expense of paying for the cost of the additional electricity. Vendors are losing customers because customers are in search of an vendor that provides an outdoor environment with the power source capabilities so they can use their electrical objects such as computers or cell phones, for example without worrying that they will not be able to keep the batteries of the objects charged.